


5 Times Clint Refused to Join SHIELD and 1 Time He Agreed

by Westgate (Harkpad)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Breaks the fourth wall, C/C Trope Bingo, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Flirting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Phil recruits Clint, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has his reasons for avoiding Agencies with a capital A. Phil just knows he'll make a great Agent. Phil's a persistent guy. He's also a friendly, good-looking, and funny guy. Clint is screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JHSC for beta reading and cheerleading - they are awesome. This is for trope-bingo (Phil Recruits Clint) and is intended as a screenplay. I hope you enjoy it!

The first time Clint laid eyes on Phil it was like this:

Savannah, Georgia 1992

Fade In

EXT: FORSYTH PARK: DAY

 

TOURISTS pepper the park and the sun shines bright on the white marble of the fountain, letting the droplets of water make a kaleidoscope of color in the air. A FAMILY poses for a picture in front of the fountain, and has asked a STRANGER (22) to take the photo for them. He is slight and dressed for the southern weather, and he's smiling a charming smile as he hands the camera back to the family. They thank him and he turns, scanning the park deliberately. He's sweating, wearing jeans, running shoes, a blue t-shirt, and a forest green Carhart baseball cap pulled down close to his eyes. As he moves to walk toward the exit of the park, PHIL COULSON (30) with sky blue eyes and a perfectly tailored tan summer suit, sidles up next to him.

PHIL  
If you'll sit with me on that park bench next to the exit, I'll avoid drawing attention to you.

CLINT (the STRANGER)  
Now why wouldn't I want attention? I'm a friendly guy.

PHIL  
Because you're wanted in seven states, there are FBI agents searching the park as we speak, and if I shout your name, Mr. Barton, you might very well be dead in under five seconds.

CLINT  
Whew, thank god you got to me first, suit. I don't want to be dead in under anything but ten.

BOTH MEN head for the park bench indicated and sit down.

CLINT  
What do you want that the FBI doesn't?

PHIL  
I'd like you alive, Mr. Barton. We at SHIELD think you might end up useful. Better alive than dead.

CLINT  
It's not just the FBI who disagrees with you.

PHI  
Yes. I counted three tails on you before you came into the park.

CLINT  
Four. Good thing I'm wily.

CLINT (to the camera)  
Who is this guy? Four tails but HE picks me out first? Asks me to fucking sit down and chat? No one has a mug shot of me, I haven’t been caught on film since I was brought to the hospital in Cedar Rapids four years ago with a knife in my gut and circus glitter in my fucking hair. No one knows what I look like. They might know what city I’m in, but they don’t know me, and this smug asshole strolls right up to me in a park and invites me to sit like we’re buddies. Good looking and dangerous as hell and onto me. Fantastic. I’m fucked.

  
PHIL  
Mr. Barton, I'm not here to catch you. I'm going to stand up and walk over to the street and get in a sedan coming to pick me up, and I'm not going to see you again until you make a choice.

CLINT  
No one gives me choices. They give me files and tell me who to shoot, and if I don't, they try and kill me.

PHIL (to the camera)  
The last time I saw this kid was when I was looking at a surgical photograph taken in Cedar Rapids, Iowa when he was eighteen. Eighteen and got a knife to the stomach, and if the stories of the people involved are to be believed, his own brother put it there. When I was eighteen I was choosing colleges based on two scholarships I’d won. This kid is twenty-two and has more people who want him dead than probably want him alive.

What I can’t get over are his eyes. He doesn’t look twenty-two. He looks older, he looks like I should offer him a meal before I offer him a job. He looks like he might eat me alive if I show an ounce of sympathy for him, too. My life hasn’t been a picnic, but this kid? His life has been a horror show, and yet. There’s something to this kid, and I want to find it, not find his body in the river two days from now.

PHIL  
I'm giving you a file, too, but I'm not, nor will I ever be, trying to kill you.

PHIL stands and walks away as CLINT watches carefully. Once he climbs into a car, CLINT goes to a dark corner of the park, scales the fence, runs a zigzag pattern through the oak-covered streets of Savannah, and finally stops, panting and looking around.

CUT

INT: 1950s-style MOTEL: EVENING

CLINT BARTON locks the door and turns to the room, where he sees a file sitting on his bed. He picks it up and we can see the SHIELD logo on the inside cover. There is a paper where we can see the words "Job Offer: Specialist, Level 1" printed in bold across the top. CLINT sits down on the bed and rifles through the paperwork, clearly reading it. Then he stands, drops the file in a metal trash bin, takes out a lighter, and sets it on fire. He watches it burn, all the way until it's ash in the bottom of the can.

 


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some spacing issues.

The second time Clint laid eyes on Phil Coulson, it was like this:

 

Portland, Oregon, 1993

 

EXT: WASHINGTON PARK, PORTLAND, OREGON: DAY

 

 

The park seems popular, although CLINT BARTON (24) has tucked himself into a secluded area and carefully worked to get himself to a spot where few people are even wandering near. He is SITTING huddled against a tree within view of the reservoir gatehouse of the park and is dressed in a grey suit jacket, white dress shirt, and grey slacks. His shirt is unbuttoned at the collar and there is blood soaking it from a gash on his collarbone. His hair is matted to his forehead and he’s cussing as he works at his ankle, which, judging from his reaction, is sprained. From a path nearby, PHIL COULSON (32) steps toward Clint. He’s wearing a cheap but well-fitted navy blue suit, and has a gun drawn. When he sees Clint’s bloody collar and the way he’s wincing at his foot, he puts it away.

PHIL

Mr. Barton, you look like you need a doctor.

CLINT

I don’t. I need you to get the fuck out of here and leave me alone. Unless you’re going to kill me this time. Are you planning on doing that?

PHIL

My boss thinks we should kill you. He says you’re not worth this trouble.

CLINT

Yeah? What do you say about that?

PHIL

I told him that if he looked at the patterns of your hits he’d see that killing you wasn’t necessary, that we could get you doing good things if you had the proper guidance.

CLINT (stretches his ankle out in front of himself.)

I don’t do guidance. Last time I did I ended up with my gut sliced on the dusty floor of a circus tent. No fuckin’ thanks. Use that gun or get the hell out of here. 

PHIL draws his gun again, but CLINT BARTON draws his faster and both men end up pointing their weapons at each other.

PHIL

I don’t think you’ll go down easy if I decide to kill you.

CLINT

I can’t figure out why the hell you won’t decide that right now.

PHIL puts his gun away in his jacket holster and steps toward CLINT.

PHIL

I can wrap that ankle for you.

CLINT hesitates, leaves the gun pointed at PHIL, but his hand is clearly shaking and PHIL is watching carefully.

PHIL (to the camera)

I want Clint Barton to agree to come in with me. I’ve been watching him for two years now, and I’ve never been more certain that Barton’s life hangs in the balance here, and I’ve never been more certain that one man could change SHIELD so much for the better if he could only come in. I know SHIELD, know it better than anyone else, perhaps except for Nick, and I know it needs more men like Barton. I see this, but my co-workers see a killer with perfect aim, a threat. This kid? He’s not a threat to me.

CLINT lowers the gun to the deep green grass and bites back a sigh.

CLINT

Can you stitch a cut, g-man?

PHIL

Yes.

PHIL kneels down as CLINT shoves his backpack toward him.

CLINT

There’s a kit in the outside pocket. Lighter for the needle in the side pocket.

CLINT shrugs off his jacket and pulls his wet dress shirt off his shoulder as PHIL prepares the needle. PHIL stitches the wound. When PHIL is finished, he puts the sewing kit away and CLINT puts his shirt and jacket back on.

PHIL

You need to rest. Come in with me, Barton. I can stitch a cut and guarantee your safety.

CLINT

You already fixed me up, which I’m grateful for, but I’m not coming within a mile of SHIELD. Sorry, g-man.

PHIL

The syndicates aren’t going to let you keep getting away with choosing not to complete the jobs. You’re going to get yourself killed.

CLINT

I complete most of the jobs. When I don’t, I make it impossible for them to find me.

PHIL

I found you. Twice.

CLINT

Yeah, you did. So what are you going to do now? I don’t want to join your fucking company.

PHIL

I should arrest you.

CLINT

Are you going to arrest me?

PHIL stands up and walks a little ways away.

PHIL

Not yet. I’m going to go over there and call for backup. I’m sure you’ll be a challenge to bring in.

PHIL walks a few feet away and pulls a cell phone out. CLINT quickly switches his gun for a small, very compact bow, fits a tiny arrow to the string, and fires as PHIL tries to put his phone away. A dart pierces PHIL’s arm and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

CLINT pulls himself to his feet, adjusts his backpack, and limps over to where PHIL is on the ground. He puts his bow away, pulls his gun back out, and points it at PHIL as if he’s going to shoot him.

CLINT (to the camera)

Who the fuck is this guy? A challenge to bring me in? He knew I wouldn’t go in without a fight, but he gave me a window. Why? This guy knows how to find me when no one else can. He stitched me up and let me go. What the fuck is this guy about? He looks like a suit and your typical g-man, but a suit doesn’t give a fuck about a mark. Doesn’t try and fail twice to bring a guy like me in and toss away the key. I don’t know what game he’s playing at, but it’s _really_ pissing me off.

CLINT hesitates, pulls the dart from PHIL's arm, puts his gun away and limps off.

CUT TO:

INT. Typical chain hotel room: DUSK

CLINT BARTON enters the room and throws a bag on the bed, strips off his suit jacket and bloody shirt, and goes to the bathroom to inspect the stitches from the afternoon. Sitting on the counter is a file with the SHIELD logo on the front.

CLINT

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.

He opens the file and sees, “Job Offer: Specialist Level 1” and this time he immediately takes the trash can out to the balcony of the room, places the file in the can, and sets it on fire again. He watches it burn until it’s ash, and goes back into the bathroom, turns on the shower, and closes the bathroom door.


	3. The Third Time

The third time Clint laid eyes on Phil Coulson it was like this:

 

Rome, Italy, 1994

 

EXT: TREVI FOUNTAIN, ROME: DAY

 

 

 

The crowd is typical, which means it's thick. PEOPLE crowd the fountain edges, taking pictures and recording video and generally milling about. CLINT BARTON (25) is scanning the crowd, looking for someone. He's dressed like a tourist - khaki pants, a dark green button up shirt over a white t-shirt, a royal blue lightweight jacket, Oakley sunglasses, and a small black backpack slung over his shoulder. PHIL COULSON (33) appears next to him, looking at the fountain. He's dressed in a tailored black suit, long dress coat, and his sunglasses.

CLINT

Oh, for fuck's sake. Really?

PHIL

Mr. Barton, how are you?

CLINT

You're here. In Rome. Standing here next to me chatting. What is it with you and chatting, anyway?

PHIL

I'm a nice guy. I like to chat. Do you?

CLINT

No. I don't. Get the hell out of here, suit. I'm actually working here and it could get dicey.

PHIL

I can handle myself, you know.

CLINT

No doubt, asshole. I just don't feel like dealing with you.

PHIL

Were you hired to take Zolan out?

CLINT

What? Why would I tell you what I was hired to do? You have at least ten reasons to arrest me as it is.

PHIL

Thirteen, actually, but I only ask because I took Zolan out thirty minutes ago. Made it look like a hit. My agency needed him taken out anyway.

CLINT

Wait. What? A hit? Did you, by chance, make it look like one of my hits? I mean, if I were the type to do that sort of thing?

PHIL

I might've. Would you like to get some gelato?

CLINT

What?

PHIL

Gelato. There's a shop a couple blocks away that has incredible flavors. Not too touristy, either. Would you like some? I'm buying.

CLINT

Are you for real?

PHIL

I hope so.

PHIL starts to walk away, and CLINT stares for a moment before following.

CLINT (to the camera as he walks)

He's buying me gelato. Some government goon is buying me ice cream after he did my hit for me. I thought my world was fucked up, but I was wrong - it's just bizarre as hell. I mean, he is a nice guy, at least to me, so that's cool. I also do believe that he did the hit and I'll get paid, which is weird for me - believing people isn't high on my list of things to do. I'm glad he did it, though. I hate working in Rome. Too fucking crowded. But it has perfect gelato, watermelon's my favorite, and this guy's buying. He doesn't understand me if he's still offering me a goddamned job with SHIELD, but he's nice. I don't meet many nice people day to day, so I'll take that.

EXT: GELATO SHOP: ROME: DAY

PHIL

(eating dark colored gelato)

Best shop in town, if you ask me.

CLINT

I _didn't_ ask, but okay, if you say so. You been here a lot?

PHIL

Traveling is a perk of the job. You'd get to travel, too.

CLINT

Dude, I do travel. How many times are you going to do this?

PHIL

Do what?

CLINT

Offer me a damned job. I've said no twice.

PHIL

Third time's a charm?

CLINT

Ain't no charm in my life, spook. I'm not joining your agency.

PHIL (to the camera)

I'm not going to give up. Nick told me this was the last chance, but I don't believe him. He'll see things my way if this still doesn't work. I refuse to give up on this guy. I keep thinking that if Clint Barton had a semi-normal upbringing - you know, went to high school, had support to get him into college, maybe an archery scholarship - maybe we'd be colleagues already. I mean, he's smart, funny, and personable. I offered to buy him watermelon gelato and he said yes. He’s personable. If he'd gone a different route I bet he'd be setting records at an agency somewhere already. Instead, there's some reason he won't even consider my offer, and I plan on finding it out. Even if I have to buy him ten different flavors of gelato.

PHIL

Have you even looked at our offer long enough to know which agency I work for?

CLINT

I'd recognize the logo now, that's for sure. It's an Agency. Keep it.

PHIL

Can I give you a verbal pitch since our files always end up as ash?

CLINT

How is it you know where I'm staying every time, anyway?

PHIL

I'm a spook. I find things out. If you'll come work for me I'll show you how to do it.

CLINT

I have my own skills. Don't need yours. Although you're pretty good at appearing out of thin air. I could use that trick.

PHIL

Come work for us and I'll give you that magic.

CLINT

You a magician? I've known a few of those in my day - I don't trust 'em.

PHIL

I saw your old circus poster. I liked the glitter.

CLINT

You don't strike me as a glitter kind of guy.

PHIL

What kind of guy do I strike you as? I mean, besides someone you don't want to work with?

CLINT

Oh, I didn't say I didn't want to work with you, Spooky. I just don't do Agencies. Organizations. I'm a freelancer.

PHIL

So you'd work with me?

CLINT

I might do the first job with you for free, just to see what it's like. Plus you just did my job, so I figure I owe you one. But no agency with a capital A.

PHIL

How do you think it'd be to work with me?

CLINT

Smooth. I bet you'd run a tight hit. Airtight plans.

PHIL

Why do you think that?

CLINT

Your suit is airtight. You walk like you control the universe. You buy a hit man a gelato and join him to eat it. I don't think you falter. Of course...

PHIL

Of course what?

CLINT

I might be able to make you falter.

PHIL

How do you figure you could do that?

CLINT

Well, you wouldn't have to break into my hotel rooms if we worked together. You could just stroll in to say hello, and I could make you want to stay. That might make you falter.

PHIL

A bit. It might make me falter a bit. But it wouldn't divert me from a job. I'm the best at jobs. You'd have to work to keep up. I mean, I think you could, or I wouldn't be offering you a job. But you might have to work hard.

CLINT

I don't mind working hard if the payout is good.

PHIL

It would be very, very good.

They stare at each other for a beat, and then both burst out laughing.

CLINT

You want another gelato, spook? I'll buy this one.

PHIL

Sure. Make mine a strawberry one. Thanks.

PAN OUT as the men sit, eating gelato together, laughing.

 


	4. The Fourth Time

**(TW: Mentions of homophobic violence)**

**The fourth time Clint laid eyes on Phil, it was like this:**

 

Northeast Concourse Fountain, Kansas City, 1995

 

Fade In

 

EXT: NORTHEAST CONCOURSE FOUNTAIN: DAY

 

 

The fountain is in residential section of Kansas City, and it's July, so there are several families with CHILDREN playing in the water. The sun is bright and someone is playing music - several CHILDREN are dancing. CLINT BARTON (26) sits against the wall of a building nearby, wearing faded jeans with a hole in the knee, faded purple Converse shoes, a purple t-shirt. He looks despondent, staring blankly at the kids, occasionally noticing something cute, but he goes back to zoning out quickly. PHIL COULSON (34) slides down the wall and sits next to him. PHIL is wearing khaki pants, casual shoes, and a periwinkle blue polo shirt. When he sits down, it's like CLINT doesn't even notice. PHIL waits, but after a moment, speaks up.

PHIL

You haven't taken a job in a while.

CLINT

You haven't tried to rope me into your job in a while. 

PHIL

Not since Rome. I thought maybe you'd change your mind. 

CLINT

Nope.

There is a pause in the conversation as a few KIDS squeal with laughter and splash in the water nearby.

PHIL

Kansas City, huh? 

CLINT

I like fountains. 

PHIL

This one isn't that fancy. Not like Trevi.

CLINT

Did you know that Kansas City has more fountains than any city in the world except Rome?

PHIL

I didn't know that. No gelato around here.

CLINT

What do you want, Phil? Trying again? Or did your boss make you throw in the towel and finally arrest me? 

PHIL

He doesn't know I'm here. 

CLINT

Huh. Well you shouldn't be. My bosses aren't very happy with me right now. 

PHIL

I thought you worked freelance. 

CLINT

Yeah, well, sometimes that runs dry. There's an outfit thinks they own me at the moment.

PHIL

You should have come to us if you needed work. 

CLINT

Leave it alone, Phil. I just need to lay low for a while.

PHIL

Kansas City seems as good a place as any.

PHIL (to the camera)

Something's not right. He's thin, tired-looking. It's been a year since I saw him, and believe me, I've been trying to keep tabs. The only reason I found him here is an old friend runs a range nearby and saw him shooting. Told me about an amazing archer and my ears perked up. Fake name, of course, but I came in case. He wasn't hard to find when he was working his jobs, but I haven't heard of anyone like him taking jobs in more than six months. He's never been off my radar that long. I _still_ want to bring him in. It's not too late. He's still worth it. I don't know, though. Maybe I shouldn't push it today.

PHIL

I've been thinking about you a lot.

CLINT

Why the hell would you waste your time with that?

PHIL

I wasn't wasting time. I haven't been able to find you lately, though. Is whatever this is something I can help with?

CLINT

(Ignoring him)

I like watching the kids here. Some of the other fountains are prettier, but this one gets the most kids. They're funny about water.

PHIL

I never really liked to swim. Used to run through the sprinkler in the neighbor's yard, though. 

CLINT

I remember doing that when I was really little. Later I mostly swam in creeks and lakes.

PHIL

Were there other kids in the circus with you?

CLINT

Yeah, a few.

CLINT (to the camera)

I don't know why he's here, but I'm glad he is. He's good for conversation. It's what I remembered from Rome - I think we sat at that gelato place for two hours - but I wasn't wrong. He shouldn't be here. If the people looking for me actually catch me, we're both up shit creek without a paddle. They're seriously pissed at me. I should tell him to get lost. I should stand up and walk away. But you know, it feels like a friend came to see me, and if there's one thing I don't have much of, it's friends. Haven't had one in years. So I don't know if I can shove him off yet. I just kind of want someone to talk to, and he's so damned kind. I’m pretty pathetic.

CLINT

Only a couple were there as long as me, and that's 'cause their folks were performers, too. Thought I was gonna marry the son of a trapeze artist for a while.

PHIL

(laughing)

Yeah? You didn't though? 

CLINT

His dad dumped him in St. Louis with relatives after he caught us making out behind the prop tent. Beat me up and told me he'd kill me if I went near his son again. I believed him.

PHIL

Shit.

CLINT

Well, he probably would've killed me then and there if I weren't a headliner. I figure I got off lucky.

PHIL

Yeah. I got lucky like that a couple times. It's why I took up martial arts in college.

CLINT

I bet you're good.

PHIL

I do all right. Clint, what are you caught up in? I'm not kidding - I can help. 

CLINT

You're gonna help me get out from under the thumb of a crime boss, huh? Your boss wouldn't like that very much.

PHIL

You owe them money?

CLINT

Fuck, Phil. Yes. Okay? I needed equipment and they provided it. Then I needed to eat. They drew their line there. I'm working on squaring up with 'em so I can do my own thing again. I'll work it out. You can't get involved.

PHIL reaches into the pocket of his pants and flips the lining out. There's clearly something sewn into it, and he takes a pocket knife and rips the stitches. He pulls out a thin stack of bills.

PHIL

Will three hundred be a good place to start?

CLINT takes the money after a brief hesitation, and puts his head on his knees as Phil reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

Fade out.


	5. Chapter 5

Paris, France 1996

EXT: FONTAINE DES INNOCENTS: DUSK

 

 

There are a few tourists, but the area is fairly empty. PHIL COULSON (35) sits on the short steps leading down to the fountain. He is wearing a navy blue suit, but it's seen better days. One sleeve is ripped, his knee is muddy and stained, and his tie is missing. His shirt tail is out, his collar is unbuttoned - he looks like he's been in a fight. He's watching the fountain, but he hears something, and turns. He sees CLINT BARTON (27) walking slowly up, and CLINT sits down next to him, eyes him up and down, and clearly frowns.

CLINT

What the hell happened to you? I lost sight of you for a couple hours and you look like you've been in a wreck.

PHIL

A wreck of a mission. 

CLINT

Are you hurt?

PHIL

A little. I'll heal.

CLINT

Phil. How hurt?

PHIL

I'm fine, Clint.

CLINT (to the camera)

This is weird. He's always so put together. I've been watching him for a while now - yeah. Stalking a little. I figured out where he lives and what airport he flies out of, so. Yeah. He usually looks like a dapper as shit businessman, not an asshole who got in a fight. I always find him for a day or so and then lose him again, but I've never seen him like this. It's not right. This guy can handle anything. He's never rattled. He gave me some money to get out from under a boss and he bought me gelato and I've seen him help old ladies across the road. Tonight he was easy to follow and he's limping and not even trying to disappear. Something's off and I don't like it.

CLINT

Okay, so you're fine. Long time no see.

PHIL

You've seen me at least three times since I saw you last year.

CLINT

Uh, you caught that, huh? 

PHIL

You're good for no training, but yeah. I caught it. Why didn’t you come talk to me at some point?

CLINT

(laughs)

Yeah. Hey secret agent, I’m a mark just here for a chat. I can’t imagine your bosses would take too kindly to that.

PHIL

Didn’t want to get me in trouble, huh?

CLINT

Why would I want to do that? You’ve been nothing but decent to me. Thanks for the money, by the way.

PHIL

Did it help? You disappeared to Europe a couple months back. You okay?

CLINT

You’re asking me if I’m okay. You look like you’re going to fall over, Phil.

PHIL (to the camera)

His concern is. . . nice. I’m good at my job, but I can’t say I have many friends who just check in on me to see if I’m okay. When I figured out he was watching me, but not really doing anything, I guess it could’ve been weird, but it wasn’t. I guess I’ve been sort of keeping an eye on him for a while, so it’s only fair. I’d like to just get coffee or gelato again, but he’s partially right. I can’t just hang out with a known criminal. Whew. I do kind of need to go to medical. I wonder if I can play the pity card.

PHIL

Escort me back to my room? Make sure I don’t fall over?

CLINT

That’s not playing fair, Phil. I still don’t want your job.

PHIL

Why the hell not, Clint? We could work together. Legally. We’d wipe your record and get you square with the law again. We’d make sure your former bosses couldn’t find you. We’d take care of you, Clint. Why can’t you come in with me?

CLINT

It’s not that easy, Phil. It’s just not. Okay?

PHIL

Then give me a reason, Clint. Tell me why you follow me, take my help, offer to help me, but won’t even consider my job offer? It doesn’t make sense. You’re smarter than that.

CLINT

Is that what you think? That I’m smart enough to work on your team? Let’s say for a second you’re right. I’m smart enough, you guys wipe my record, and I set up shop with SHIELD as whatever a Specialist Level One is. Let’s say that ever fuckin’ happens, Phil.

PHIL

It could. It could happen, Clint. I can still make it happen.

CLINT

Then you know what I’d be? Huh?

PHIL

A highly qualified government agent doing some good in the world?

CLINT

(pauses)

You think I’m a dirt bag. You think I’m a criminal and low-life and want to fix me, don’t you?

PHIL

No! That’s not how I see you.

CLINT

That’s how your organization would see me, though. One step away from being the criminal they know I am? Street trash they cleaned up and aren’t they outstanding for doing that for the poor kid from Iowa?

PHIL

I’d make sure they didn’t.

CLINT

But you think I’m worthless right now. Doing no good.

PHIL

Not worthless.

CLINT

Yeah. Right. You to want fix me, though. 

PHIL

No. I want you to fix yourself. Have I forced you in yet? Have done something as crazy as force you to come work for us? I could, you know. I could shoot you or trap you and get you into our headquarters and make it so you had to work with us. I could do that.

CLINT

Yeah. I can’t figure out why you haven’t.

  
PHIL

Really? You think that highly of me, huh?

CLINT

Wait. No. I know you won’t. Why do you think I’m sitting here? I know you won’t, but anyone else would.

PHIL

SHIELD’s not anyone else.

CLINT

SHIELD’s not? Your boss knows you could find me? Knows you loaned me enough of your own money to get back on my feet so I could leave the country and keep doing my assassin shit? They’re fine with that?

PHIL

I have a unique boss.

CLINT

Yeah. They must be as crazy as you are. But one day they’re gonna wise up, and make you do something crazy to bring me in. I don’t get to get away every damned time.

PHIL

You think you know how the world works, don’t you?

CLINT

I know that’s how the world works. But bringing me in wouldn’t work.

PHIL  
What? Why not?

CLINT

Fixing me up. Making me a government agent. It’s a really dumb idea, Phil. I’m just saving you guys the trouble. 

PHIL

You’re smart enough. You’d be good at this.

CLINT

I can’t work for the feds, though.

PHIL

Why not?

CLINT

Did you know I was a foster kid?

PHIL

What?

CLINT

Did you know my dad beat the shit out of me and my brother before we became foster kids?

PHIL

I don’t know much about you until you left the circus.

CLINT

Then you don’t know much about me.

PHIL

Your dad was an asshole. Apparently I know that now. 

CLINT

Yeah, he was. Then we got thrown in the system when I was nine and Barney was eleven. Then we left the system and ran away to the circus when I was ten and Barney was twelve. 

PHIL

I’m not sure how that disqualifies you from being a government agent.

CLINT

If I were a government agent, would I get a regular salary?

PHIL

You said you read one of the files I gave you. Yes.

CLINT

Would I work regular hours in one place when I wasn’t on a mission? Have to get my own place? Pay taxes?

PHIL

Yes.

CLINT

Would I have to do paperwork?

PHIL

Yes, and if you’re concerned about your education level, you’d be fine. My evaluations suggest you’d adapt quickly.

CLINT

It’s not my education level I’m worried about, Phil.

PHIL

(coughs suddenly, and curls into himself in pain)

CLINT

Phil, what’s wrong?

PHIL

(straining)

I might’ve broken a couple ribs in my scuffle earlier this evening. Moved wrong. Something’s wrong.

CLINT

Do you have someone coming for you? An extraction?

PHIL

Citadines Les Halle - Clint.

PHIL is obvious distress from his injuries. CLINT tries to sit PHIL up and soothe him, but after a moment, PHIL gasps and passes out cold.

CLINT

Shit. Shit. Okay.

CLINT pulls PHIL into his arms and carries him. No one stops him and he carries him a few streets over to the hotel Phil mentioned. He talks to him on the way.

CLINT

I’ve got you, Phil. I’m gonna get you to your people. Or a doctor. Whichever I can find first. Shit. Come on, Phil. Stay with me. What the hell did you do? Sitting there chatting with me while you’re hurt this bad. Idiot. Wanna hear my fuckin’ life story and why I’m not cut out for some normal job? Or do you wanna pass out? You took the smart choice. You’re still an idiot.

CLINT carries PHIL into the hotel lobby.

INT: CITADINES LES HALLE: NIGHT

CLINT deposits PHIL on the couch in the lounge as a HOTEL CONCIERGE rushes to him.

CLINT

Call a doctor. He needs help.

CLINT runs out of the hotel.

EXT: CITADINES LES HALLE: NIGHT

CLINT scales a nearby building and finds a position. He pulls binoculars out of his pants pocket and fixes them on the hotel lobby. As he watches, an ambulance pulls up to the hotel and two PARAMEDICS rush inside, and come back out with PHIL on a stretcher a few seconds later.

EXT: APARTMENT BUILDING IN NEW YORK CITY: NIGHT

CLINT is on a fire escape watching a window with his binoculars. Through the scope, we can see PHIL in the apartment. He’s wearing a sling and talking on the phone. CLINT lowers the binoculars, closes his eyes for a moment, and lifts them again.

FADE OUT


	6. Chapter 6

The sixth time Clint spoke with Phil, it was like this:

 

Hell’s Gate, British Columbia, 1997

 

EXT: HELL’S GATE: DUSK

 

 

 

 

CLINT BARTON (28) is sitting on a bench, watching water thunder down the river, ignoring the handful of other PEOPLE leaving the park. It's cool, but not cold, and Clint is wearing a pair of faded black jeans, a faded forest green sweatshirt, and a brown suede jacket that looks like it might be thirty years old. He has stitches showing on his neck, and a fading bruise on his cheekbone. His lip is healing from a cut. He is clearly tense, and when PHIL COULSON (36) approaches, CLINT looks up quickly and tries to relax. PHIL is wearing khaki pants, a navy blue button up shirt over a white t-shirt, and a blue hiking jacket. He sits down, and the two men sit in silence for a moment.

CLINT

It's good to see you.

PHIL

Better than last time.

CLINT

You're not secretly bleeding out under that jacket?

PHIL

No, definitely not. Got a clean bill of health. 

CLINT

Good, 'cause it pissed me off when you passed out on me last time. 

PHIL

Thanks for helping me.

CLINT

Any time, really.

CLINT (to the camera)

I'm nervous as hell. I thought I knew why I called him here, why I actually used a pen and a code and crossed my fucking fingers that he'd show. I thought I knew, but now I'm not sure. What if he says no? What if he says he doesn't care anymore, that I missed my chance? It'd be typical, but it would suck. I also expect, every damned time I see him, that this is gonna be the time he arrests me and lets them try me and put me in the chair for the shit I've done. What if I'm wrong about how he thinks? I'm putting a hell of a lot of trust in a guy who should be trying to end me. But it's Phil. It's the guy who bought me gelato and gave me his own money when I needed it. That guy won't try and hurt me. Right?

PHIL

Why'd' you tell me to come, Clint? What's happened? This time _you_ look like hell.

CLINT

Maybe I just wanted to talk.

PHIL

New York not good enough for you these days?

CLINT

It's a little hot, really. Fewer people looking for me in Canada.

PHIL

Canada is the best.

CLINT

That's what I hear.

PHIL

(As Clint stands up and looks toward the raging river below)

Clint?

CLINT

I need to ask you something.

PHIL

Sure. You know that by now.

CLINT

Yeah. I guess. Look, I think I’m going to be killed within a month.

PHIL

What?

CLINT

You know the gun-running outfit out of Flint?

PHIL

We’ve been trying to get intel on it for months. We know they’re hot right now. 

CLINT

Yeah. Well. I was supposed to do something for ‘em, and I . . . might’ve made a stupid decision. A bad decision.

PHIL

They’re gunning for you, now.

CLINT

Pretty much. Which means you’re in danger right now, although I’ve been able to lose ‘em for a few days at a time so far. Look. I want to give you the information I have. It’s probably not enough, but it might help your investigation. 

CLINT pulls out a thumb drive and hands it to PHIL, who takes it and puts it in his pocket. 

PHIL

They caught up with you recently? 

CLINT

Yeah. Eventually they’re going to get the idea that four guys isn’t enough and I won’t be able to hold ‘em off, though. 

PHIL

What will you do? 

CLINT

I have a few spots left that might not be compromised. I have one ace left, too, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to cash it in.

PHIL

Is SHIELD the ace?

CLINT

What? No. Nothin’ to do with you guys.

PHIL

We can still help you.

CLINT doesn’t answer.

PHIL (to the camera)

There’s more to this than passing along intel. I can see it in his eyes. He’s crazy if he thinks I’m going to let some cartel of thugs get a hold of him, too. Crazy. I’ll bring him in and sic our shrinks on him to find out why he digs his heels so hard. I won’t hold him against his will, but dammit. He needs to see our operation and give it a chance. I want him to join, I want him on my team, I want him as a friend. Hell, I want him as more than that, but I’m not crazy enough to wish too hard for that. But look at him. He’s the most interesting person I’ve ever met; he’s kind, he’s hot, and he’s trusting me. I want him in my world.

PHIL

Do you think we’re friends?

CLINT

(turns and sits again, like he’s exhausted)

I want to think so. Are we?

PHIL

Yes, Clint. You’re definitely my friend. But friends open up to each other. Tell me why you don’t want to come in. We can help you. You and me, we can be friends like normal people. Not just hanging around the fountains and waterways of the world, but having coffee together, watching football or hockey or bad TV together. We can work together and you can do amazing things for our organization. We need people like you. I need someone like you around.

CLINT

You need me? Why?

PHIL

(stares at Clint for a beat too long)

I just do, okay? I can tell we’d be friends. 

CLINT

(leans a little closer)

I do want to be your friend. One problem is, I want mo-

PHIL

Clint?

CLINT

Fuck, Phil. You don’t want me. I’m a mess of a human. You do realize I’ve never had a steady job in my life, right? You do realize I’ve never even graduated from high school, right? That I’ve never reported to anyone except a circus owner and crime bosses? I haven’t had a permanent address since I was nine. I’ve never paid taxes, I’ve never had a regular bank account, I’m wanted in at least four states, and what you should do, what you should’ve done when I was twenty–two, is throw me in jail and throw away the key. I’m twenty-eight, I think I’ve got a stupid crush on you, and I know I’ve got a major crime organization trying to kill me. 

CLINT stands up and starts to bolt, but PHIL catches him, grabs his elbow, and CLINT goes to his knees in pain.

PHIL

They got your shooting arm, too? Clint, come here.

PHIL guides him back to the bench.

PHIL

Clint, talk to me.

CLINT

I think it’s sprained. It’ll be okay. You just startled me.

PHIL

Okay, okay. Listen to me. I know all of these things about you. I’ve been following you for years and I’ve pieced together as much about your past as I could. After you mentioned the foster care system, I dug deeper. I know you’ve had an unconventional life, Clint.

CLINT

That’s one way to say it.

PHIL

We’re willing to wipe your record clean, and we can make this particular crime ring our priority so they’re dissuaded from chasing you. None of this is a difficult problem. I can be your friend and I can show you how to pay your taxes.

CLINT

But I want. . .

PHIL

(leans in and presses a quick kiss to Clint’s lips)

If you want more than that, we can explore that too, like normal people. It might work, it might not. But we can figure it out and you can work for SHIELD no matter what. I just want you to have a chance to build a life. Just a chance, and if you don’t like it, you can choose what to do after.

CLINT

You need to understand one thing, though.

PHIL

What?

CLINT

It’s not the threat that made me call you. I would’ve called you anyway. I – look. You scared the shit out of me last time. I didn’t know if you were going to live, and the thought – the thought of never seeing you again made me cold and scared. And I watched you recover and. . . I just want to be around you. I was going to ask if the offer was still open once I screwed my courage up.

PHIL

You don’t have to be scared. SHEILD will take care of you for a job. The offer is definitely still open. And I’ll look out for you otherwise and we’ll play the rest by ear.

CLINT

Yeah? You mean it?

PHIL

Yeah, Clint. I mean it.

CLINT leans over and lays his head on PhIL’s shoulder, and PHIL puts his hand on CLINT’s thigh in assurance.

CLINT

Okay, g-man. I’ll come be a g-man, too.

PHIL

It’s about damned time.

FADE OUT

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that's it - my first entry on my trope-bingo card. I signed up for trope-bingo as a way to push myself to do new things. I love tropes, we all do, and I want to try and do something different with them each time. I even caught myself slipping into the same lines and actions I've used before, but I tried to cut them as much as possible. I wanted to make this about Clint deciding to come in. I wanted this to be Clint and Phil knowing, liking, and caring for each other before Clint stepped through SHIELD's doors. I hope it worked! Thanks again to JHSC for cheerleading and beta reading - it helped so much! And thanks to all of you for reading a script format. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I hope you enjoyed it and could imagine our favorite actors playing these scenes up.


End file.
